Kisses (Alternate Viewpoints)
by wolvesandwaffles
Summary: The book's two kissing scenes, but from opposite viewpoints of the original story. Really just self indulgent, fluffy rewrites of one of my favorite novels. Happy November, friends!
1. Wishes (Puck) - original ch 56

a/n: _These two short fics are edited versions of stories I wrote about 3 years ago after I first read what is now one of my favorite books. This November I reread this lovely book, losing myself once more in Thisby. I then decided to finally publish these pieces of my heart, so please enjoy :)_

 _I own nothing! All credit to Maggie Steifvater, the one and only queen of Skarmouth :))  
_

* * *

 **Wishes**

 **Puck**

 _corresponds with chapter 56 of actual book_

When I arrive at the cliffs, the sun is sitting just on the horizon. It will be dark soon, and my brothers will be expecting me home, but I just need a few moments to breathe. Part of me wishes I could see Sean, but I content myself with my current company of only the ocean breeze.

I sit near the edge of the cliffs and pull my knees up close, hugging them to my chest. I allow the cool Thisby air to wash over me, and the smell of the sea soothes me. My eyes search the water, looking at its complexity, its beauty, its danger. It is enchanting, with its calm waves lapping against the shore, combined with the deep rises and dips of the far out sea. It reminds me of what's to come tomorrow, but I stop myself before I think about it to much. It won't do me any good, so I change my thoughts to the funeral.

For some reason, I can't turn my mind off of Sean when he released Tommy's mare. It is a strange and beautiful thing, to see him with the _capaill uisce_. He knows them better than anyone else. The respect he has for them, the lack of fear. He loves them, and the sea, the way I love Thisby.

I feel it again. That deep, unnameable, wanting. I felt it earlier, when Sean released Tommy's mare. He seemed to be a part of the ocean. Unwavering. Powerful. Wild. I know he must feel it too.

I felt it when I rode Corr. But the sea's call was dulled then, since I was noticing Corr's speed, the ground flying beneath me, and the feel of Sean Kendrick pressed against me.

But Sean normally rides bareback, with nothing to distract him from the lure of the _capaill uisce._ He is strong, to be able to ignore it.

Or maybe he doesn't.

Maybe he lets it flow through him, listening to the _shhhhh, shhhhh_ , of the ocean. It must help him connect with the _capaill uisce_ , feeling the same tug that they do.

I search the waters again, hoping that somehow, it will tell me how I can make things right. For me, and Finn, and Gabe. For our house. For the race tomorrow. For Sean, and for Corr.

By the time Sean finds me, the sun has set, and only a few rays of light remain in the sky. Sean sits beside me, and I can feel his eyes on me. I must look different from what he is used to. My expression is calmer, not in a trademark scowl.

Here, with Thisby at my back and the sea ahead, I am at peace. I realize just then how relaxed I have become around him, and him around me.

And I don't mind one bit.

Even now, I can tell he is looking at me, studying me, making no attempt to hide it. We sit in silence for a while, until he asks, "Are you afraid?"

At first I think it is a silly thing to ask, since _everyone and their mums should be afraid_ , but then I think harder about the question.

Am I afraid? By all rights I should be, with me on Dove, against all of the _capaill uisce._ But with the sea near me, and the fact that Sean will be by my side the entire time, I am at ease. At least a little. But I don't know if that counts as being unafraid, and I'm unsure of how to answer. So instead, I say, "Tell me what it's like. The race," because I want to know more.

He is silent for a moment. I assume he is thinking about past races, of times gone by. Things I have never experienced. Then he speaks up.

"There's no one braver than you on that beach."

I notice that he didn't really explain the race, but I didn't answer his question earlier, so I guess we're even. And his words warm my heart so I almost believe that I have a chance. Almost.

"That doesn't matter," I say.

"It does," he says, and my heart stops for a second, soaking up his words. Then it starts again and I am back to normal.

"I meant what I said at the festival. This island cares nothing for love but favors the brave."

I turn towards him then. I recall how he stood up for me at the Scorpio Festival, how that must have taken a fair amount of bravery. I wonder if he's scared now, about losing Corr. Or if he's being brave, like he's telling me to be.

"Are you afraid?" I ask. He looks so unsure of himself right now.

"I don't know what I feel, Puck."

But suddenly, I do. Right here, right now, I know what I feel. It's simply one emotion, and it is towards the person seated next to me.

My body seems to move on its own, and before I know it, I am uncrossing my arms and leaning towards Sean. I close my eyes at the last second before we kiss, and feel only his lips on mine. My heart stops beating again. Then I pull back, and look at his face.

We are barely apart, and I can see that the uncertainty has left his eyes. I don't know where I got the confidence to kiss a boy, but it isn't a bad feeling. Sean doesn't seem to mind either.

"Tell me what to wish for," he says. "Tell me what to ask the sea for."

I think of what he said before, about why he stays on Thisby. _The sky and the sand and the sea and Corr._ I think about why he loves those things, and then wonder if I've been added to that list.

"To be happy. Happiness."

He closes his eyes, a faint smile showing on to his face. I can tell he is thinking of Corr, and perhaps replaying our kiss, as I am.

"I don't think such a thing is had on Thisby. And if it is, I don't know how you would keep it."

The disappointment is back in his voice, and I want to lift his mood somehow. I feel another burst of confidence, and lean forward again.

"You whisper to it," I say softly into his ear. "What it needs to hear. Isn't that what you said?"

He turns his head slightly, so that my lips are on his skin. A warmth spreads through me, despite the cold.

He opens his eyes. I turn and see the uncertainty back in them.

"That's what I said. What do I need to hear?"

I think for a moment, and then the words come tumbling out of my mouth.

"That tomorrow we'll rule the Scorpio Races as King and queen of Skarmouth," I say, whispering once more.

"And I'll save the house and you'll have your stallion. Dove will eat golden oats for the rest of her days and you will terrorize the races each year and people will come from every island in the world to find out how it is you get horses to listen to you."

There is a sudden urgency to my voice, and I realize that I wish these things terribly. I wish these for me, I wish these for Sean.

"The piebald will carry Mutt Malvern into the sea and Gabriel will decide to stay on the island. I will have a farm and you will bring me bread for dinner."

I end with a finality, thinking that if I speak with confidence, maybe it will come true.

Sean sighs, and I am glad to have chased away the doubt, however briefly.

"That is what I needed to hear," he says, and I let a small smile fall on my face. We both look out to the sea, to beyond, thinking of tomorrow.

"Do you know what to wish for now?" I ask.

His response is short and simple.

"To get what I need."

I think of the mare goddess, of wishes to the sea, of happiness. If anything has the power to grant our wishes, it is the ancient, timeless sea. It tells us we are so, so alive.

We can only wish that it will be enough.


	2. For Luck (Sean) - original ch 59

**For Luck**

 **Sean**

 _corresponds with chapter 59 of actual book_

The cliffs are crowded. Tourists roam about, eager for the betting and the bloodshed. The masses part for me, and I hear whispers of my name on the wind. I try to tune them out.

I need to find Puck.

I feel the same desire to see her from last night, the one that makes me forget anything else. I know I'm risking everything for her, but I can't seem to care.

Maybe she's become a part of that everything.

 _The sky and the sand and the sea and Corr and... Puck._

I find her in the middle of a crowd. She is surrounded by reporters, and it's easy to see she's desperate to get away.

"Puck!" I yell to get her attention. I head towards her, slightly out of breath from searching up and down the beach to find her. My gift for her feels heavy in my pocket.

I ignore the people with their cameras and step close to Puck, close enough to notice she smells like hay and the bonfire from last night.

"Where are your colors?" I ask.

"Gabe went to go find them."

"They're down on the beach."

She needs to get hers now, or she won't have time.

"You've got to pick them up down there."

"Have you got yours?"

"Yes. I can hold Dove while you go get yours."

She looks around nervously. I can tell Dove is getting anxious, and it will be bad if she uses all her energy now.

"Can you make them leave her alone?"

Poor Dove now looks to be at the breaking point, and the crowd that surrounds us is steadily growing.

I nod in response.

Her relief is instant and apparent, and she says "thank you" in such a low voice that I have to lean in close. This moment suddenly feels intimate, and I remember my gift.

I pull out the thin bracelet of red ribbons that I bought for her and slip it on her wrist. Once it's on though, I don't let go. I keep a hold of her hand, and then bring it up to my lips gently. Her pulse roars under my touch, and my own leaps to catch up.

"For luck," I say, and then I release her.

I grab Dove's reigns and start to leave, when I hear Puck call out my name. I turn around.

Suddenly, Puck is grabbing my chin and kissing me fiercely. If there's anything she doesn't do fiercely, I haven't seen it.

Some part of my brain not overcome with shock wishes I could stay here forever, with Puck Connolly's lips on mine, and the race a lifetime away.

She breaks away, and says "for luck," my own words echoing in her mouth.

I hear the flash of a camera, and the sound of gossip already spreading around us, but I am still too stunned to care. I've never been one to show my emotions, but now I have to try hard not to grin stupidly.

The ground seems unsteady beneath me. I search for the sea within me, the calm.

I remember where we are, and say, "Okay," because my mind is still in a daze, and I can't seem to find the sea. I compose myself, and grab Dove's reigns again.

"All right everyone. If you want a race, you'll give me some room." I speak loudly, my voice carrying. Puck starts to leave, and I watch her go. At the last minute, she turns back to me, and I give her a small grin, my heart lifting at the way she looks at me. Then she is gone, and I am left with only the memory of her lips on mine.

* * *

a/n: _Hope you liked these fics! Let me know what you thought of them and have a lovely day :)_

 _Side note! A few days ago I also made Maggie's recipe for November Cakes, and I'm not exaggerating when I say they were the best things I have ever tasted. Check out her recipe on her blog (or if you're like me, in your copy of The Scorpio Races!) if you haven't before!_


End file.
